Justicia
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Viñeta•] ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener a tu enemigo a un lado y no poder hacer nada contra él? La justicia sólo puede haber una, en la que para mantenerla hay un duelo lleno de hipocresías/• "No me rendiré"


**Justicia.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a su respectivo creador, pero la historia es sumamente mía.**

 _Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Melisa, una gran amiga que ha estado para mí en las buenas y en las malas, y que hoy 11 de Junio es su cumpleaños :3 ¡Te quiero mucho Meli!_

 _Disfruten la lectura /n.n/_

* * *

 _Duelo_

 _._

 _Estrategia_

 _._

 _Un solo ganador_

 _._

Verte tan tranquilo al checar tu móvil me causa nauseas, verte tan relajado me arruina el sabor dulce que tengo entre mis labios. Vuelves a guardar el maldito aparato y te quedas viendo a la nada. Qué estás pensando es una incógnita total para mí.

 _Odio no poder demostrar quien en verdad eres…_

Una habilidad que tengo como detective es poder leer a las personas, saber cuándo mienten o sus intenciones, puedo sentir como agua cristalina a las personas comúnmente. ¿Pero porqué contigo no? ¡Caray como puedo olvidarlo! Tú no eres común, solo eres…

 _Un bastardo que juega a ser Dios._

 _Un imbécil que no puedo sentir como agua cristalina por lo contaminada que está su "agua"_

Giras a verme, casi se me escapa una sonrisa cínica al ver como al principio que me ves expresas desagrado, como si hubieras olido algo putrefacto. Pero al instante compones tú expresión y me das una cara amable, como si fuéramos amigos. ¿Sabes qué?

 _Ese rostro que aparentas, me da tanto asco como la persona que eres._

— ¿Pasa algo Ryuzaki?

Tu voz afable me irrita y alejo la fresa con crema que iría a mi boca. Retiro mi mirada de tu persona y simplemente sigo leyendo lo del computador.

—Ryusaki, repito. ¿Pasa algo?

"Ni tú te crees esa paciencia" quiero decirte. No lo hago, no hablo y contengo mis ganas de tenerte boca abajo apresado con unas esposas. Eso lo deseo cada minuto de mi vida, pero no se cumple. No obstante no me rendiré, porque…

 _Yo soy la justicia._

No puedo concentrarme en el texto y de reojo te observo, otra vez tranquilo como si lo que sucediera no tuviera que ver contigo desgraciado.

Y aunque no lo creas, he reflexionado tus motivos _Kira._ Intento comprender al menos la ideología de acabar con la escoria del mundo. ¿Crearías un mundo lleno de flores y colores _Kira_?

¿En verdad crees que eso funcionaría? No lo entiendo.

 _Ya que si "exterminas" a la mierda del mundo, quedarías tú…_

La paradoja tan irónica me da ganas de reír, sé que no sonrío pero porque nunca había sentido la necesidad. Tus ojos marrones me observan con odio, eso lo sé. Detestas no poder quitarme del camino…anda, grítalo.

 _¡Sé que quieres gritarme cual es la verdadera justicia! ¡Lo quieres! Sé que anhelas que lama la punta de tus zapatos mientras te pido piedad, mientras declaro que eres el Dios de este retorcido mundo… ¡Lo anhelas con desesperación! ¡Quieres matarme de la forma más dolorosa y limpia!_

 _Pero no haces nada para obedecer tus instintos…_

Es lo único que puedo leer en ti, el odio. Ni más ni menos.

Tu mirada me recorre causando brasas en mi piel, tu rencor es tan grande que quema. Aunque no lo creas, yo también quiero verte arrodillado hacía mí. Suplicando por piedad, deseo arrestarte yo mismo y ver como firman tu sentencia a muerte.

 _Lamentablemente no hay pruebas suficientes para mandarte al infierno._

La puerta hace el típico sonido al abrirse y con el sonido la voz de Matsuda.

—Buenos días Light, Ryuzaki.

—Buenos días Matsuda. ¿Pasa algo?

Me enferma tu preocupación. Doy otra lamida a la fresa con crema y escucho atentamente sin perder detalle. Finalmente entras a guardar unas cosas y te vas con Matsuda a anotar unos documentos.

Suena la puerta al cerrarse y con un suspiro largo sigo comiendo mis fresas tan rojas como la sangre.

 _Sangre que haces derramar en pos de justicia…_

Light, Light, Light…Yagami. No hay quien no caiga en tus redes de joven a seguir ¿Eh?

Todos creyendo que eres una excelente persona, perfecto...

 _Pero hasta las mejores personas tienen defectos._

Termino mi ración. Miro por última vez el lugar que ocupabas hace unos minutos y aprieto los puños.

 _Esto es una guerra Light Yagami, solo puede haber un ganador. El que haga las mejores estrategias ganará de forma indiscutible, y siendo preciso uno de los dos va a morir._

 _Solo uno puede manifestar…_ _la justicia._

* * *

Notas de autor: Es mi primera vez escribiendo Death Note, solo aclaro. Las oraciones en cursiva son muy importantes respecto a lo que yo pienso que piensa L. Ha de ser detestable tener a tu lado a tu némesis y no poder arrestarlo por falta de pruebas.

Besos y saludos. Att: Ashabi.


End file.
